Mario Kart: Mushroom Cup
by MetalGymnast19
Summary: Hello, this is my first fanfic. It's time to race in Mushroom Kingdom! Join the characters as they race in the Mushroom Cup!
1. Chapter 1

Mario Kart: Mushroom Cup

Chapter 1: Luigi Circuit

Today, there is going to be a mario kart race. It is going to be Mushroom cup. Also the characters can only use bikes. Here are the characters competing:

Mario

Daisy

Baby Luigi

Toad

Donkey Kong

Waluigi

Rosalina

Koopa Troopa

Bowser Jr

Toadette

King Boo

Diddy Kong

Who will win? Who will lose?

* * *

The first race will be Luigi Circuit! Lets get started with the race!

"Are you ready?" Lakitu called.

" Yes!" 12 excited racers said.

3, 2, 1, GO!

All the racers sped off, so let us see what our racers are up to.

So far, Rosalina, Bowser Jr and Mario are neck to neck in first place with Daisy and King Boo behind them. Now, Mario and Rosalina have got an item box and Bowser Jr is doing a wheelie so he sped up and went straight into 1st place. Rosalina threw a red shell at Bowser Jr that sent him flying into the sand, Mario threw a banana shell at Rosalina but missed and that left Rosalina in the lead with Mario in 2nd and Bowser Jr closely following behind.

* * *

Toadette and Baby Luigi are using their items. They are 11th and 12th place. Baby Luigi has a golden mushroom and he passed Donkey Kong and Waluigi who were trying to hit each other with items. Toadette has a blue shell which hits Rosalina and it also hits Mario and Bowser Jr because they are close to her. So Daisy is in the lead now.

King Boo is 5th, Diddy Kong is 6th, Koopa Troopa is 7th and Toad in 8th, Baby Luigi is 9th, DK is 10th, Waluigi is 11th and Toadette is last.

* * *

So we'll go onto the top 4. Rosalina throws a red shell at Daisy with the other three passing her and the race is soon ending. Rosalina is in the lead but suddenly Bowser Jr has a mushroom and he finished in first, Rosalina 2nd, Mario 3rd and Daisy 4th. King Boo, Diddy Kong, Koopa Troopa, Toad and Baby Luigi have passed the finish line. Waluigi has not one not two but 3 red shells and throws one at DK and passes the finish line as 10th, Toadette took the opportunity and came 11th and DK came last. ( Sorry to any DK fans.)

* * *

So these were the scores.

1st: Bowser Jr- 15 points

2nd: Rosalina – 12 points

3rd: Mario – 10 points

4th: Daisy – 8 points

5th: King Boo – 7 points

6th: Diddy Kong – 6 points

7th: Koopa Troopa – 5 points

8th: Toad – 4 points

9th: Baby Luigi – 3 points

10th: Waluigi – 2 points

11th: Toadette – 1 point

12th : Donkey Kong – 0 points

So those are the results for today! Bowser Jr took the lead today but noone knows who will win!

See you in the next chapter! ...

* * *

**So, how did my first fanfic go? I hope you liked it and I will try to write a new chapter as soon as possible!**

**Remember to post a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mario Kart: Mushroom Cup

Chapter 2: Moo Moo Meadows

* * *

**Hey there and today we are going to see the racers in Moo Moo Meadows and hear A LOT about those poor cows. So, who will win? Who will lose?**

"Are you all ready?" shouted Lakitu.

All of them nodded except for Waluigi, who said " Of course we're ready! Come on lets just get started already!"

3, 2, 1, GO!

And now we see our racers all racing off madly, willing to get that beautiful trophy.

Koopa Troopa and Toadette got a good starting boost and they are willing to pass Mario, who is in first place. Rosalina, who is following them in 4th place has a mushroom and she uses it for the shortcut through the grass but ... guess what happened! Yes, she went right into that poor cow! She thought " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sorry cow!" And she went into 6th place but she was catching up to King Boo, Diddy Kong and Bowser Jr, who had passed her in the big cow crash!

* * *

DK, Toad and Waluigi had a bad start and were in the last three places so Waluigi decided to run over those, POOR, POOR cows when he had a star. DK had a golden mushroom, who used it to become 7th, and Daisy and Baby Luigi hit him with two green shells... or i mean Baby Luigi missed and, you will probably guess what happened. He hit the cows! Diddy Kong has a banana shell and he throws it at King Boo, who drove through it and he was surprised to see a banana there. He saw Diddy Kong laughing and he got an item. Luckily for him it was a red shell. He used it to hit Diddy Kong. He quickly raced past him along with some others.

So, now our racers are in lap 3 and Toad is neck to neck with Toadette, they are trying to swerve around the cows. They have just managed to do so, but bad luck for Bowser Jr. He hit one of those cows, putting him in 5th place. Daisy and Rosalina are in 2nd and 3rd place as they go up the ramp. Daisy puts a banana behind her so Rosalina can run over it, but tough luck, Rosalina quickly swerved around it so she missed the banana by an inch! Koopa Troopa is trying to beat the two girls and he passed Rosalina and Daisy after a while because he has a faster speed on his bike but he couldn't catch up with Mario, who was way in the lead.

Mario is extremely happy right now because he has been in 1st place for the whole race. He has 2 bananas behind him to stop anyone to hit him with a shell.

* * *

Waluigi and Dk are in 8th and 9th position who are using items and Waluigi has a golden mushroom but he used it way out of control and went into the wall twice! DK has 3 mushrooms, who used them to come 6th, while Waluigi was last.

Then Mario passed the finish line, followed by Koopa Troopa and Rosalina, with Daisy not far behind. Bowser Jr came shortly after. DK came next with Toad with the I-am-mad-at-DK-for-passing-me-at-the-last-second look on his face. Followed by Toadette , Baby Luigi and King Boo. Diddy Kong came 11th and Waluigi came last, which he was not happy at all about it.

* * *

So, the results are:

Points in total:

1st: Mario: 25 points

2nd: Rosalina – 22 points

Tied for 2nd: Bowser Jr – 22 points

4th: Koopa Troopa – 17 points

5th: Daisy – 16 points

6th :Toad – 9 points

Tied for 6th :King Boo – 9 points

8th: Diddy Kong – 7 points

9th : DK – 6 points

10th : Baby Luigi – 6 points

11th : Toadette – 5 points

12th : Waluigi - 2 points

* * *

**So those were today's results! If you have any requests of things to happen in Mushroom Gorge, let me know by PM or reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mario Kart: Mushroom Cup

Chapter 3: Mushroom Gorge

* * *

**Sorry for not uploading in the last 7 days. : -p I was quite busy.**

* * *

So, today is the 3rd day of the mushroom cup! Today it is Mushroom Gorge day! We are going to see who will fall down and who will be able to stay on those mushrooms! So, let's get started!

3, 2, 1, GO!

* * *

All 12 racers sped off, once again, willing to get a good score.

Waluigi is in 4th place with Bowser Jr behind. Waluigi quickly got an item but too bad he got a thundercloud! He braked all of a sudden so maybe Bowser Jr would bump into him, but the koopaling noticed what Waluigi was doing and managed to swerve around him. Then, DK passed Waluigi and he became small.

* * *

In 1st, 2nd and 3rd there are Daisy, Rosalina and Mario in that order. They had entered the cave a few seconds ago and now thay were jumping on the mushrooms. Daisy decided to go on the higher mushrooms but she was going way too fast and she ended up falling down, putting her in 6th.

Koopa Troopa and Toadette are using mushrooms to pass the princess and the koopaling but they both fall down because King Boo hit them with two red shells! He laughs maniacally and passed them quickly, going for the hyper princess Daisy.

Daisy has got a golden mushroom so she passes everyone except for Rosalina, who was doing a good job. Now it is a battle between the two princesses.

Anyway, Baby Luigi, Toad and Diddy Kong are in the last 3 places because Toad attempted to push Diddy Kong down in the cave but missed and fell down. Diddy Kong laughed so hard that he bumped into Baby Luigi and they both fell down.

* * *

Bowser Jr is in 6th who is entering the cave in lap 2 with a HUGE, MEGA Toadette behind the koopaling who has a Mega Mushroom attempting to crush Bowser Jr but then she had an even better idea. She waited for Koopa Troopa and Toad to pass her and she crushed them both. She then transformed into her normal size.

* * *

Dk threw a green shell at the two princesses and he caught up with them and Waluigi saw this and he thought of something. Maybe with the three mushrooms that he had he could boost through the 3 of them hoping to make them fall or at least slow them down. So he did it and he managed to hit Rosalina and DK and slow them down for a few seconds but missed Daisy, who was soon entering the cave. She had an extremely high speed on her bike, which was the Mach Bike.

* * *

Mario saw EVERYTHING that happened in this last paragraph so he passed DK aiming for Rosalina now. She was quite ahead of him so he began to worry that he wouldn't be able to catch her, and he was right. Daisy, followed by Waluigi and the cosmic princess had already passed the finish line. He passed it aswell, followed by DK.

King Boo had got hit by Baby Luigi with a banana and Baby Luigi came 7th, with Bowser Jr in 6th. King Boo came 8th, Diddy Kong came 9th and then Koopa Troopa managed to pass the 2 toads by drifting and he came 10th, Toad 11th, Toadette in 12th.

* * *

So the points in total now are:

1st : Daisy – 36 points

2nd : Mario – 33 points

3rd : Rosalina – 32 points

4th : Bowser Jr – 28 points

5th : Koopa Troopa – 19 points

6th : Waluigi – 14 points

7th : King Boo – 13 points

7th: DK – 13 points

9th: Baby Luigi – 12 points

10th: Toad – 10 points

10th: Diddy Kong – 10 points

12th: Toadette – 5 points

* * *

**Wow, there is a huge gap between some of the scores! Remember to review or PM me your requests for Toad Factory! Bye! **


	4. Toad's Factory

Mario Kart: Mushroom Cup

Chapter 3: Toad Factory

* * *

**This is the last chapter of my 1st fanfic, I hope you liked it! Time to go to Toad's Factory! **

3, 2, 1, GO!

For the last time, all 12 of the players sped off.

* * *

Koopa Troopa is in 2nd place with Rosalina in 1st place. They both grab an item and they head for the ramp. As they flew above the water, while doing a trick in the air, they used their items. Rosalina threw a fake item box in front of her and Koopa Troopa threw a red shell at Rosalina, putting him in 1st place.

Baby Luigi and Diddy Kong are in 11th and 12th place respectively. They look at each other, then they concentrate on the track ahead of them. Baby Luigi has 3 mushrooms so he uses them to get 9th place, passing Waluigi and Toad.

In 3rd place Daisy is on the green track with the arrows, trying her best not to go on the red one. Mario is right behind her but he is using a mushroom and he went so out of control that he is now on the red one, trying to get back on the green while Bowser Jr and King Boo pass him.

* * *

Toadette and DK are in 7th and 8th place on the mud tracks but too bad for DK, he missed the speed boost so he slowed down, while Baby Luigi passed him.

Toadette is now on her 2nd lap, with only Toad and Waluigi in 12th and 11th respectively only to pass the line for their 2nd lap. She throws a green shell in front of her, and misses King Boo by an inch, who is in 5th place. Bowser Jr however isn't paying attention cos he is looking back at Mario, aiming for him with a green shell, but he fell down, causing him to become 7th.

* * *

Rosalina is catching up to Koopa Troopa who is on his final lap. She barely managed to get on the speed boosts and she also now is on her final lap. But all of a sudden Daisy hits her with a red shell causing Rosalina to come in 3rd place. Daisy is now heading towards the ramp across the water.

Koopa Troopa puts three bananas behind him, hoping for someone to run over them. He passes the ramp and grabs another item: a red shell. He keeps it behind him so that noone can hit him with anything.

* * *

Baby Luigi is now heading towards his final lap, in 12th place somehow! He aims to reach Waluigi with 3 mushrooms but Waluigi has a star so the places stay how they are.

Diddy Kong has a golden mushroom so he uses it to pass DK and Toad. DK and Toad were on the green lane but Diddy Kong pushed them onto the red one, making them both 9th and 10th place.

Now Koopa Troopa passes the finish line, with Daisy in 2nd and Rosalina 3rd. In 4th King Boo follows. Next Mario, Toadette, Bowser Jr, Diddy Kong, DK, Toad, Waluigi, Baby Luigi.

* * *

Now, lets see who won!

* * *

1st - Daisy : 48 points

2nd - Rosalina – 42 points

3rd - Mario – 39 points

4th - Koopa Troopa – 34 points

5th - Bowser Jr – 33 points

6th - King Boo – 21 points

7th - Waluigi – 20 points

8th - DK – 16 points

9th - Diddy Kong – 14 points

10th - Baby Luigi – 12 points

10th - Toad – 12 points

12th - Toadette – 11 points

So, Daisy was the overall winner! Rosalina came 2nd and Mario 3rd.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story and now there is a new poll on my channel, don't forget to vote! Thanks to isqueakers and Yoshpa for reviewing! Bye! **** My new story will be up soon!**


End file.
